


Bewitch the Census

by Takihara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Перси перевели в новое подразделение Министерства, и теперь он беседует с Виктором Крамом.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Bewitch the Census

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bewitch the Census](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121410) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 



Перси недовольно приказал бабочкам в животе угомониться. В конце концов, не то чтобы он раньше не встречал этого человека; кроме того, будучи известным игроком в квиддич, Виктор Крам для преследуемых Перси целей не был никем иным, как обыкновенным волшебником.  
Перси вздохнул. Идея всемирной переписи всех ведьм и колдунов была вполне разумной, и он даже не пытался спорить с теорией проведения индивидуальных углубленных исследований тысячи случайно отобранных людей ради дополнения основных данных, но воплощение теории на практике оказалось трудоемким занятием. Иногда он желал, чтобы Гермиона не одобрила его идею. Но та согласилась, и министр Шеклболт был в восторге от этого, так что… пришлось делать.  
Большинство опрошенных были, естественно, самими обычными магами, но — счастливый шанс — в списке оказалось имя Крама, и еще один шанс — именно Перси назначили на это задание.  
Он послал звезде квиддича стандартное сообщение с совой, чтобы узнать, когда тому будет удобно встретиться. Беседа обычно занимала как минимум несколько часов, и натренированный международными встречами Перси давно усвоил, что проще всего посвятить общению целый день. Что угодно могло пойти не так: от сложности с нахождением нужного адреса до неожиданных проблем с переводом. Последнее в данном случае вряд ли оказалось бы проблемой, поскольку Перси знал, что Крам неплохо, пусть и с акцентом, говорит по-английски.  
Он коснулся портключа в Пловдив около полудня и быстро нашел квартиру Крама. Их встреча была назначена не раньше, чем на половину второго, поэтому Перси пообедал в ресторане неподалеку от развалин римского амфитеарта и просмотрел свои записи, а только потом вернулся и позвонил в дверь.  
Крам сам открыл ему, что на мгновение удивило Перси, хотя, возможно, здесь нечему было удивляться.  
— Да? О, вы, должно быть, тот, кто занимается переписью. Мы уже как-то встречались, да? — Крам жестом пригласил Перси войти.  
Перси протянул руку и был до смешного доволен, когда Крам ее пожал безо всяких церемоний. Его ладонь оказалась теплой и мозолистой, вероятно, от метлы.  
— Да, в тот год, когда вы участвовали в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Я вступился за мистера Крауча.  
Перси все еще краснел при этих воспоминаниях, но Крам, казалось, ничего не замечал.  
— Ах, конечно. Садитесь. Не хотите ли выпить? — он указал на забитый под завязку буфет. — У меня много спиртного, все, что захотите.  
— Сейчас довольно рано, и, боюсь, мне все-таки не следует пить на работе, — с некоторым сожалением отказался Перси.  
Крам кивнул:  
— Я понял. Вы англичанин. Тогда чаю?  
— В этом нет необходимости, — попытался возразить Перси, но Крам уже скрылся за дверью в дальнем конце комнаты.  
Перси казалось не слишком удобным рассиживаться в отсутствие хозяина, поэтому он остался стоять, крепко сжимая в руке портфель. Он с любопытством оглядел комнату. Оказалось, что Крам обставил ее либо антиквариатом, либо порылся у кого-то на сильно захламленном чердаке. Обстановка не вязалась с довольно современным и практичным внешним обликом здания, построенного, как решил Перси, вскоре после большой маггловской войны сороковых годов.  
— Лимон? Сахар? Молоко? — вернувшись, спросил Крам. И нахмурился: — Садитесь, я же сказал. Я вернусь через минуту.  
— Молоко и кусочек сахара, — послушно усаживаясь, попросил Перси.  
— Отлично.  
Через несколько минут он вернулся с небольшим подносом. Перси открыл портфель и достал оттуда стопку пергамента с вопросами.  
— Я буду записывать ваши ответы, — пояснил он, когда Крам подал ему чай и сел, по-настоящему развалившись, в большое кресло с высокой спинкой. — На некоторые вопросы есть фиксированные варианты ответов, из которых нужно выбирать, но другие — открытые. Вы также можете отказаться отвечать на любые вопросы или остановиться в любое время. После того, как мы закончим, я сделаю копию и отправлю вам для проверки. Если вам покажется, что я сделал ошибки, вы можете их исправить. Все ответы будут конфиденциальными; ваше имя не будет связано с информацией, хотя, если вы решите включить в ответы личную информацию, будущие исследователи могут догадаться о вашей личности. Вас все устраивает?  
Крам внимательно слушал. Затем рассмеялся:  
— Так предусмотрительно и аккуратно. Да, да, меня все устраивает. Давайте начнем, иначе мы никогда не закончим.  
Перси заметил, что тот тоже налил себе чаю, и ему стало проще пить собственный.  
— Первые вопросы касаются ваших далеких предков, если, конечно, вы что-то о них помните. Ваши родители были волшебниками, или кто-то из них был сквибом или магглом? — поймав пристальный взгляд Крама, начал Перси.  
Крам знал свою родословную на шесть поколений, и этот показатель был чуть ли не лучшим за последние множество бесед. Это произвело на Перси должное впечатление, пусть и не самое лучшее, учитывая, что Крам был чистокровным до превосходной степени: среди его родственников не было даже сквибов — насколько, конечно, знал сам Крам. Чистота крови значила уже не так много для большинства, а те, кому удавалось сохранить эту самую чистоту, после падения Волдеморта предпочитали помалкивать. Краму, похоже, было все равно, судя по его деловитому тону.  
Интервью продолжилось, Крам подробно рассказывал о своем воспитании, учебе, трудовой деятельности и взглядах на широкий круг вопросов.  
В конце концов он прервал Перси, пояснив:  
— Я не привык сидеть и разговаривать так долго.  
— Конечно, — спохватился Перси. Они говорили уже добрых пару часов кряду, а то и дольше. — Как вам будет удобно. Возможно, мы уже на полпути; помните, что вы можете остановиться в любое время.  
— Да, но если я не закончу отвечать, то результат будет не настолько хорошим, правильно? — как бы самому себе кивнул Крам. — Я хочу закончить, но стоит сделать перерыв, чтобы отдохнули связки. Недавно я болел. Сейчас уже все прошло, но горло до сих пор дает о себе знать.  
— Кхм. Раз уж мы прервались, могу ли я воспользоваться вашей уборной? — кашлянув, осведомился Перси. Увидев непонимание на лице Крама, он уточнил: — Туалет?  
— Да, конечно, дальше по коридору, — Крам указал направление.  
Ванная оказалась удобной и чистой, но больше сказать было нечего. Перси закончил дела насущные и тщательно вымыл руки, вытерев их о старенькое белое полотенце. Если Крам и позволял себе роскошествовать, то явно где-то в другом месте. Возможно, он откладывал большую часть доходов от квиддича? Перси понятия не имел, сколько длится среднестатистическая спортивная карьера, но когда-нибудь Краму придется уйти на пенсию.  
Когда он вернулся, Крам пил что-то, что определенно было не чаем.  
— Греяна (алкогольный напиток, который, по мнению обывателей, помогает при простуде, но, по мнению врачей, не очень, — прим. переводчика), — сказал он. — Это горячая пряная ракия. Хорошо для горла. Хотите немного?  
Перси был абсолютно уверен, что напиток алкогольный, но на часах оказалось уже больше четырех… и пахло очень вкусно. Он проигнорировал опасение:  
— Да, благодарю вас.  
На вкус напиток оказался даже лучше, чем на запах, и Перси сделал несколько больших глотков, затем с сожалением отставил в сторону и снова взялся за бумаги.  
— Я думаю, с политикой мы закончили. Здесь еще несколько вопросов о религии и экономике, а затем об обществе. Все еще готовы продолжить, мистер Крам?  
— Разумеется, — Крам улыбнулся, а Перси откашлялся и опустил взгляд, проверяя заточку пера, что на самом деле было совершенно излишним. Он не мог сказать, что Крам красив, но было в нем что-то магнетическое.  
Взяв себя в руки, он снова обратился к списку вопросов, и следующие пару часов они продолжали беседовать.  
— Как бы вы описали свои взгляды на взаимодействие волшебника и маггла? — Перси допил вторую чашку греяны, решив, что он вовсе не пьян, а просто слегка счастлив. Все было в порядке: в любом случае, обратный портключ сработал бы только утром, и Перси знал, что может найти маленькую волшебную гостиницу, где получится переночевать.  
— Я не возражаю против этого, но предпочитаю взаимодействие волшебника с волшебником, — так непринужденно ответил Крам, что Перси несколько секунд размышлял, не имеет ли тот что-то иное в виду. И дело было вовсе не в том, что у Крама были предубеждения против магглов или взаимодействия с ними. Нет, просто его английский оказался лучше, чем предполагал Перси.  
— Предпочитаете?.. — голос Перси чуть было не сорвался. Он сжал сильнее перо, так и не записав ответ.  
Крам кивнул:  
— Всегда предпочитал. — Он склонил голову набок: — Надеюсь, это вас не оскорбляет?  
Перси сглотнул с трудом.  
— Нет. А… — он осмелился уточнить. Ну, вряд ли они встретятся еще, так что будет не слишком неловко, если он неправильно понял. — Это так вы… вы предлагаете что-то?  
— Если вы заинтересованы. Вы меня заинтересовали, — Крам усмехнулся. — Ваш брат Чарли — я познакомился с ним в том году, после матча, — описал вас как человека, который мне понравится. И я спросил у Гермионы.  
— Вы… что? — Перси раскрыл рот. Значит, его назначение на это интервью Гермиона сделала не случайно?  
Теперь и Крам выглядел слегка смущенным.  
— Я не мог придумать, как с вами встретиться. Гермиона сказала, что что-нибудь придумает, и я успокоился.  
— Я… понимаю, — сказал Перси. — Жаль, что она мне ничего не сказала. Не то чтобы я возражал, просто… был бы более готов, вот и все. Что ж, — он взглянул на свою стопку пергаментов. — Вероятно, нам стоит закончить с последними вопросами, а потом…  
— Да, — согласился Крам. — Сначала опроса завершение, затем мы обратимся к отношениям.  
Перси рассмеялся:  
— Именно так.  
И он на самом деле ждал этого.


End file.
